1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to 4,5-diaryl-1,3-oxazole-2-carboxamide derivatives, to the preparation thereof and to the use thereof in therapeutics.
2. Description of the Art
French Patent Application FR 2 085 675 describes compositions of formula:

The therapeutic indications described for these compounds are: inflammations of the respiratory system, locomotor system traumas, and edemas of all types.